


A New Hoodie

by alwaysemmerdale



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysemmerdale/pseuds/alwaysemmerdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert can't help buying Aaron a present- how will Aaron react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before so feel free to give me any feedback!

Robert opened Vic's front door, and after closing it behind him he slumped against it with a huge smile on his face.  
"What are you grinning about?" Vic called from the kitchen- glad that her brother looked happy for once.  
"Right, now promise not to shout, scream, jump around or hit me but... Aaron just asked me out for a drink!" Robert was now grinning from ear to ear, not bothering to hide his excitement.  
"YES ROB!!! FINALLY!! Where will you go? What will you wear?!" Vic was almost jumping around with glee, however she watched as her last question wiped the grin off Robert's face.  
"Rob? What's wrong?"  
Robert hesitated, feeling stupid, before he answered, "The other evening I heard Adam laughing with you... He had a few things to say about my shirts..."  
"Oh Rob for God's sakes you had me scared for a minute! We were just messing around, don't take it personally..."  
"But Vic..."  
"Saying that... you could always pop into town and buy a new shirt for your date? We don't want you looking like a pair of curtains when you're trying to impress Aaron!"  
With that Vic burst into giggles and Robert moved to smack her arm but she dashed out of the room, still laughing, as Robert wondered whether people really thought he looked like a pair of curtains.

Robert walked into the designer shop with his head down- he had awful memories of himself swanning in there with Lawrence's credit card, bossing the staff around and behaving like a total idiot. He cringed at these thoughts and made an effort to smile at the shop assistant who greeted him,  
"Can I help you with anything in particular?"  
"No, I'm just looking for now, thanks though" Robert added, silently hoping that she didn't recognise him from the times before- it seemed like a lifetime ago now- and he was a different person back then.  
He wasn't planning on buying something for Aaron, of course he wasn't. He was after a new shirt, something plain and smart that he could wear for his drink with Aaron. He was browsing through the racks of clothes looking for just that when he saw it: the hoodie was black (of course) and the fabric was thick. The inside was lined with a soft wool and there were front pockets and long sleeves. Robert pulled it off the rack and held it up to get a better look. He knew that he wouldn't be buying a new shirt for himself today after all.

Aaron had looked so... cold lately, so small and scared, with his sleeves pulled over his hands and his coat zipped to his neck. Every day Robert had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around the man he loves and tell him that it'll all be fine, it'll be ok. 'If Aaron wants to be hugged, he'll initiate it, not me' Robert told himself over and over, keeping his arms firmly by his sides or in his pockets when he was with Aaron, when all he wanted to do was hold him, stroke his hair and keep him safe.

It was probably stupid, at least Robert thought it must be, but somehow if he brought Aaron this hoodie it might bring him some comfort? Maybe that is daft, Robert mused as he approached the till, but it might just keep him warm, make him feel safe, remind him that Robert is there for him.  
"Sir, if that's for you I would advise a larger size... You see the sleeves would be too short on you and..." The shop assistant explained,  
"No, no it's not for me, you see it's... Well it's for my boyfriend" Somehow he felt like he had to say it, and he felt the same relief he'd felt the last time, at the hospital, when he'd told the nurse that he was Aaron's boyfriend.  
The shop assistant just smiled "ah, well I'm sure he'll love it" she said as she placed the hoodie in the bag.

Robert returned to a barrage of questions from Vic about what he'd brought.  
"I didn't buy anything" Robert tried to argue, feebly hiding the shopping bag behind his back.  
"Look Rob, it can't be that bad- let me have a look" Vic took the bag from his hand and pulled out the black hoodie, holding it up in confusion until realisation dawned on her face and she exclaimed,  
"Oh my god Rob you brought it for Aaron, didn't you? That's so cute!"  
"Alright shut up now Vic, I'm going upstairs to get changed, I'm meeting Aaron in an hour"  
With that Robert raced upstairs, where he settled for a plain shirt and jeans. He put Aaron's hoodie in a bag and as an afterthought he sprayed it lightly with his cologne in the hope that maybe Aaron would wear it and think of him.

It felt strange for Robert- knocking on the back door of the pub rather than just barging through the bar- but he wanted to do this properly. Aaron opened it, looking smart and handsome in jeans and a jumper. Robert noticed the sleeves pulled over his hands, the way he hunched his shoulders slightly and crossed his arms over his chest as if he was trying to keep warm or hold himself together. Before Robert had a chance to explain his gift Aaron asked him,  
"What's in the bag?"  
"Um, well, see for yourself" Robert knew that Aaron wasn't keen on elaborate displays of affection or a big fuss, so he had decided earlier that this was the best way.  
Aaron took the bag and pulled the hoodie out, confusion flitting across his face before he said with a laugh, "It's not really your style mate",  
"I got it for you" Robert replied softly, looking deep into Aaron's eyes and hoping that his gaze and actions portrayed everything he knew he shouldn't say, not while Aaron was so fragile. He hoped Aaron saw in his face the words "I love you", "I'm here for you", "I want to look after you", "I'll keep you safe".  
"You what? Mate Christmas was ages ago and so was my birthday..."  
"I know, but I saw it and I had to get it. Try it on?"  
Aaron was fighting a smile, trying to remain calm and unaffected by the gesture. He pulled the hoodie on over his jumper and looked up at Robert,  
"Well, how does it look?"  
"Perfect. You're perfect" Robert replied before he'd thought about it.  
Aaron blushed, looking up at Roberts loving gaze. He took a tentative step forwards, and when Robert didn't move Aaron wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, burrowing his head in Robert's shoulder.  
"Thank you" the younger man whispered as Robert held him lightly, not wanting to push him too far.  
"Any time" Robert replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx Come say hi on tumblr it's alwaysemmerdale


End file.
